Shipwrecked
by peaceluvhope2928
Summary: This story is about Jess, Megan, Emma, Cassidy, Becca, and Frankie all finding new boyfriends. Who will they be? Read to find out. This is a project my friend Rosie and I have been working on. Disclaimer: Heather Vogel Frederick owns most characters. They may seem OOC at some points.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Jess**

"Jess, you must have the best boyfriend any girl could dream of, while I…" Emma sighs. I'm not really listening to her, instead I am thinking about the most recent kiss with Darcy Hawthorne. Snap out of it, Jess, this is your best friend.

"I know, like, Darcy's just so perfect!" I say.

"Jess, we are talking about _my_ relationship," Emma says, her eyebrows raised.

"I know, I'm sorry," I shake my head.

"Jess, you have been talking about Darcy all week!" she exclaims. "You have had the perfect year, and I haven't. In addition to that, I might lose my best friend to my brother!"

"Emma, you won't lose me!" I yell, and everyone in the coffee shop stares. I blush, embarrassed.

"Really?" Emma whispers. "It's either me or him. You obviously can't balance friendship and romance." She stands up and leaves the smoothie shop, as I stare at her with a shocked look. How could she do this to me?

I mean, if I ditch Emma, I know I would regret it for the rest of my life. If I break up with Darcy, he will probably move on to someone else and my heart would just scream. What should I do?

Darcy walks into the smoothie shop with all of his baseball friends. "Jess!" he exclaims, and sits at my table. He looks at me. "What's wrong?"

"Okay, Darcy," I take a deep breath, "we need to break up."

"What?" Darcy says sadly. "You don't mean that, do you? I mean, everything was going so well. Why?"

"Oh, Darcy, I just can't balance both you and Emma! We just hang out too much for me to manage my friendships."

"Oh," Darcy says stiffly. "Well, see you around." He gets up from the table. As he leaves to go join his friends, I gather my stuff and turn to leave. I stare at him sadly, but I have made my choice. I have chosen to stick with Emma.

Darcy looks over at me, and it is all I can do to go over to him and tell him I was kidding. I run out of the smoothie shop, not being able to bear it.

I take out my phone, and call Emma. She answers on the first ring.

"Jess?"

"Hi. Listen, Darcy and I…" I sigh. "We broke up."

"Oh, good! So you'll be able to spend more time with your friends?" That's a bit selfish, I think. Maybe I should have chosen differently. I mean, Emma can get a bit possessive at times.

"Emma, that isn't what I meant."

"What else does it mean?"

"Okay, it is what I meant, but I broke up with him so I could spend more time with you! I mean, that was a very selfish thing to say!" I yell exasperatedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I was happy," Emma says. "I just want to spend time with you like before."

"I don't know. When things don't go my way, could you at least support me?!"

"Are you saying that breaking up with Darcy isn't what you wanted?"

"Yes! I never wanted to break up with Darcy!"

"So, you wish you could have made the other decision?!" Emma yells.

"No, I'm just saying-" I start.

"Fine. I get it. You and Darcy can go patch things up. We're over." Emma hangs up, and I run to my house. I can't wait until I can go to Julliard, and be separated from the Hawthornes. Only two more months.

When I reach my house, I run up the stairs and lock the door. I turn around, and see Adele and Frankie on my bed.

"Guys, what are you doing here?!" I exclaim.

"Hanging out," Adele says.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Frankie asks.

"Guys, it's my room," I say. I plop down beside them.

"Right. Why did you lock the door? You never lock the door. Ever," Frankie says.

"Fine. Emma hates me, and Darcy and I broke up!" I choke out. I try to cry, but the tears won't come.

"Megan! Cassidy! Becca!" Frankie calls. They tumble out of my closet.

"We were the lookouts," Adele explains. "Jess, though, why does Emma hate you?"

"Because I made the wrong decision," I say.

"What decision?" Cassidy asks. "Got any food?"

"Emma hates you?!" Megan exclaims.

"Oh, Megan, don't pretend we weren't listening," Cassidy says. "Anyway, I'm feeling a strong feeling for chocolate! Chocolate is the cure for everything! Who wants to go to the store and get some chocolate?"

"I guess I will," I say. "Why were you hiding in my closet?"

"Well, we were partying in your room," Becca says. "It was fun." Megan's phone rings. she answers it.

"Hello?" Pause.

"SIMON!" Pause.

"You are coming here to visit?!" Pause.

"Tomorrow?!" Pause.

"Yeah, see you," Megan says, and hangs up. "Simon and Tristan are coming for two weeks!"

"What?!" Cassidy exclaims. She doesn't look excited, more worried.

"Why's that so bad?" I ask.

"Well, I suppose I should just say it," Cassidy gulps. "I like Darcy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here! This chapter is a little weird. Hope you enjoy!**

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaims.

"Who wants chocolate?" I say, covering it up.

"Who cares about chocolate, Cassidy?!" Becca exclaims. "Since when do you have a crush on Darcy Hawthorne? First Zach, then Tristan, and now Darcy. For the jock, you really have a complicated love life."

"I do not have a love life!" I exclaim. "I have a like life." Jess laughs. At least I'm cheering her up. I thought she would hate me. She probably does, a bit. Whatever. Why is life so complicated?

"Fine. Cassidy, how long have you liked him, though?" Jess asks. She doesn't seem hurt at all. Maybe the Hawthornes forced her to be a different self, and now she is free to be her true self.

"Um, since sixth grade, actually," I say.

"Why?" Becca asks.

"Remember that time where he gave me his helmet last minute so that I could tryout for the school team? He gave me a chance to play hockey here," I say.

"Oh," Adele says. "Were you mad when Jess started to date him?"

"No," I say. "I liked Tristan at that point. Now, though, I like him more than Tristan. I mean, he's a nice guy. Not right for Jess, though."

"How was he not right for me?" Jess asks.

"Your relationship was just too perfect. You've never actually experienced anything horrible about dating. You get your dream guy, and you think you will have him forever. Some of us have our doubts on our relationships. I know Emma and Stewart had doubts, Zach and I had doubts, Megan and Simon had doubts, and Becca and Theo, well, that whole 'can't do a long distance relationship' thing made them have doubts."

"Still, how can a relationship be _too_ perfect?" Frankie asks.

"They don't know how to deal with problems! I mean, Jess, you and Darcy had a perfect life," Becca exclaims.

"I can still deal with problems," Jess says.

"Well, then, how can you think that solving a problem means choosing either one or the other?"

"Okay, fine," Jess says. "You guys need to teach me how to deal with problems." I can't believe with grades as low as mine I could teach Jess something.

"First," Megan says, "school isn't real life. Real life is much harder than math or science. Even for me."

"I think I've realized that," Jess says.

"Second, you need food. You can never solve any problems without food," I say. I dive under the bed. I look around in the empty space.

"What are you doing?" Frankie asks. I get out from under the bed.

"Jess, why don't you keep food under your bed?" I ask.

"Who does keep food under the bed?" Jess asks.

"Everybody!" I exclaim. Everyone shakes their head. "Apparently not, but I'm still normal!"

"No, you really aren't," Megan says. "Besides, forget the whole teaching Jess thing. Who wants to prank call Emma?"

"I'll do it," I exclaim. I know we used to be friends, but after what she did to Jess, forget it. I take out my phone and call her.

"Hey, Cassidy," Emma says when she answers.

"This is not Cassidy Sloane," I say in a deep voice. "I am your guide through life."

"Very funny, Cass," Emm says.

"You think this is Cassidy Ann Sloane? The fates of terror will await you if you say one more word without permission." Emma stays silent. "Tell me about your day."

"Okay," Emma squeaks. "Um, my brother is mad at me. My ex-friend is mad at me, even though I never did anything!"

"Did you really do nothing wrong?" I bellow in my deep voice. How can she believe this? "You ruined your ex-friend's relationships! The Mother-Daughter Book club won't even speak to her anymore. Now she is crying! Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes! I'm sick and tired of her getting better grades than me and having good relationships with everyone! I'm sick of her having a perfect life!" Emma yells.

"The fates of terror await you! They are angry! The only way to make them calm again is to give up reading and writing for a month!"

"A month?!" Emma exclaims.

"SILENCE!" I yell. I change my voice to a happy one. "The Guide Of Life would like to wish you a very good day. Good luck on your task!" I hang up. Everyone begins clapping. I smile and take a bow.

"Did she actually fall for that?" Adele yells.

"I think so," I say.

Suddenly, everyone stops cheering and talking. Someone is knocking on Jess's bedroom door. I head over there and open it. It's Emma.

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Peace, love, and hope,**

 **Mackenzie**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Cassidy," I say with no emotion.

"Goodbye, Emma," Cassidy says to me.

"What have I ever done to you?" I ask coolly.

"You have hurt one of my best friends," Cassidy says.

"Cassidy, all I wanted was to talk to Jess privately. Can I do that?"

"Yes," Jess says. "We can meet in the twins' room." She moves past Cassidy, and her and I walk across the hallway.

"Jess," I say, "I'm so sorry."

"Are you really? A true friend would never do something like what you did to me today," Jess says.

"Jess, I'm really sorry! I'm really sorry that I ruined your four year relationship with Darcy!"

"I am, too. Tell him I hope that he gets a smarter girlfriend someday. Someone who wouldn't have ditched him for a friend who would put them under pressure to make a choice." I never knew Jess could be this mean to someone.

"Fine," I say. "I'm sorry that I was jealous of your now terrible life." I leave the room.

"I can survive without you just fine!" Jess yells after me. I run down the stairs and out the door. Mrs. Delaney comes up to me.

"That wasn't very long. Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asks.

"No, thanks," I say. I don't think I will be in this house for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Enjoy!**

"Tell us everything!" I demand to Jess. She looks depressed.

"I don't want to. I've said terrible things already," Jess replies. She sits down on the bed and stares at the wall. She is usually so nice.

We've all changed a lot the past few years. Emma's gotten a bit more outgoing, and she has started standing up for herself. Jess has gotten a bit more Darcy obsessed, and we almost broke our friendship because of it. Becca has gotten more sense, and doesn't flirt with every boy she sees. Cassidy has kept up with all of her hockey, and actually enjoys reading now. I'm basically the same person, except I don't get embarrassed as much as I used to.

"Well, I need to get going," I say, standing up. "I have, um, things to do at home."

"Me, too," Becca says.

"Yeah," Adele says.

"Bye," Frankie says.

"Apparently I do as well. See ya," Cassidy says.

We all leave together. "Guys, can we talk about college somewhere?" I ask. We head down to the park near Half Moon Farm.

When we arrive, I sit down on the grass, and everyone else follows my lead. "Okay, guys, you know how I'm going to Georgia Tech?" My grades have finally gone up, so I can actually make it into colleges like that. It took a lot of convincing, too. "Well, I don't really want to talk about that. I want to talk about our personalities."

"Okay," Cassidy says.

"Well," I continue, "it seems like we've grown a bit more dramatic and possessive throughout high school. I mean, about our boyfriends and stuff."

"Like the Mother-Daughter Book Club meetings?" Adele asks. Adele and Frankie joined the book club, and they make a really nice addition. The meetings, though, can get really crazy, Emma keeps on talking about how stupid Stewart can be, and Jess keeps on bragging about her perfect relationship.

"Yeah. And Jess and Emma used to be so nice to each other! I mean, now they are basically boyfriend obsessed and relationship obsessed and all of that. In middle school they were so much, well, nicer!" Becca nods her head in agreement.

"I know, but all of us have boyfriends now! I have Tristan, Megan has Simon, Becca has Theo, Frankie has Zach, and Adele has Jonas!" Cassidy exclaims. "We're not obsessed with our boyfriends, though. We have a life outside of them!"

"Yeah," Adele says quietly. "Jess is my best friend, though. Let's talk about something else."

"You're right," I say. "You're right. Cassidy, how about we talk about you and Darcy!"

"No!" Cassidy exclaims. "I've said too much already." I see Darcy's baseball team walk past us, sweaty from practice. I forgot that there was a baseball field here. Darcy waves at us, and comes over.

"Where's Jess?" he asks.

"At her house," Becca says. "Could you tell Emma that Stewart needs to talk to her about her poem? Jess misses you, by the way. But, if you get back together, will you cool it down a bit? Jess is a bit _too_ obsessed with you, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess we were a bit obsessed with each other. I see your point, though. I hope you have a nice day," Darcy says. He takes off his baseball cap and puts it on Cassidy's head.

"Darcy Hawthorne!" Cassidy exclaims, and she takes off the cap and throws it at him. Darcy takes it, puts it back on his head, and walks away.

"So, what did you think of that?" Frankie asks Cassidy.

"You guys are evil!" Cassidy exclaims. We all laugh, except for Cassidy. She is trying to keep a mad face, but her lips are twitching. Darcy comes back over with an odd expression on his face.

"Is something wrong? As soon as I leave you guys start laughing," Darcy says.

"It's nothing," Cassidy says quickly. Becca starts laughing again.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Darcy asks.

"Nothing!" Cassidy exclaims.

"Are you sure?" Darcy asks. "Cassidy, does it have something do with you?" I explode in laughter, and Adele and Frankie are trying to keep a straight face.

"I'll take that as a yes," Darcy says. "Whatever. Anyway, if you see Jess, tell her to come over to my house."

"Sure, sure," Cassidy says. "Now leave, Hawthorne!"

"Goodbye to you, too," Darcy says, and he walks away.

"Cassidy, do you think he likes you?" Adele asks.

"No," Cassidy says.

"Are you sure?" Frankie asks. "I mean, he didn't go into your business. He respects you."

"That's what friends do," Cassidy says. "I don't want to talk about this any longer. Goodbye!" Cassidy leaves.

"Yeah, I should probably be going, too," Becca says. We nod our heads in agreement, and go our separate ways.

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Peace, love, and hope,**

 **Mackenzie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is a little shorter. Enjoy!**

I want my best friend back. I know that I was mean to her, and that she made me choose between her and Darcy. I get that. I want to just call her and ask for her forgiveness. I don't want to hold the grudge.

"Jess, are you coming down for dinner or not?" yells Mom from downstairs.

"No, I'm still, um, packing," I say. I start college in the fall. I throw some of my old hair ties and other random things into the "Throw Away" box.

I take a picture off my dresser, and stare at it. It is a picture of Emma and I when we were four years old. We are hugging and laughing. I smile. I miss those times. We were just in a world of our own. We played with the chickens on my farm, and watched The Little Mermaid with Darcy. I miss those times.

I put the picture back on my dresser, and call Emma. She answers on the first ring.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaim the second she answers.

"I hate it when we fight!" Emma replies. "I'm sorry, too! I'm sorry for putting you under that pressure, and getting mad at you even though you were loyal to me. I'm so, so, sorry."

"Emma, I forgive you, as long as I get Darcy back," I say.

"I forgive you, too!" Emma exclaims. "You can have Darcy back. Here I'll give him my phone so you can talk." I hear the muffled movements of the phone.

"Darcy, I'm so, so, so, sorry!" I exclaim. I don't even know if he has the phone yet.

"Hi, Jess," Darcy says quietly. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes, yes, I do!" I exclaim.

"I still love you, too," Darcy says. "If you want, we can get back together."

"I would love that!" I say. "One thing, though, we have to cool it down a bit, so this won't happen again."

"Deal," Darcy says. "Can I come over?"

"No, sorry," I say. "I have to eat dinner. You must have already eaten, as it's seven o'clock."

"Oh, that's fine," Darcy says. "Bye."

"Bye," I say, and hang up. I walk downstairs to eat dinner with my family.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Peace, love, and hope,**

 **Mackenzie**


End file.
